Broken Inside (A ItaSasu story)
by Itasasu98
Summary: (I am no longer working on this if you want it PM and I'll give it to you.) Itachi is a vampire, Sasuke is a vampire hunter and he is after Itachi. But when they finaly meet can Sasuke really kill the brother he once loved?
1. Chapter 1

**Broken inside (an ItaSasu story)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Sasuke sat on the sidewalk, it was cold. "Another night in the cold." Sasuke said, he sounded sad. He got off the ground and started walking, he felt like someone was following him; when he looked he saw that no one was behind him. "I'm imaging things…" Sasuke said, he continued walking, and then someone grabbed him and pulled him into an alleyway.

"You look like you will make a nice meal for me." The man said, Sasuke sneered, how could this man make such a statement? It was beyond Sasuke how anyone could say those words in such a casual manner.

"I don't think so, vampire." Sasuke said. He pulled out a stake and stabbed the vampire with it. The vampire fell to the ground; Sasuke stepped over the now dead vampire and walked out of the alleyway. "Another one taken care of." Sasuke said, smirking. He walked to the hotel he was staying at and went inside. He went to his room, when he went inside he was confronted by Naruto.

"Where were you?" Naruto asked, he had a worried look in his eyes. Sasuke pushed past him.

"That is none of your concern." Sasuke said, Naruto glared at him.

"If you were killing vampires, you know me and Sakura would help you, right?" Naruto said, Sasuke shook his head yes. "Good." Naruto said, Sasuke lied on the bed and put his arm over his eyes. It was almost daylight outside and the sun bothered him a lot, Sakura sat on the bed next to Sasuke.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" She asked, she was worried about him too. He looked at her.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sasuke said, he tried to smile just a little to tell her he was okay.

"Okay, if you say so Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a little giggle, she always called him that cute little name. Sasuke found it annoying.

"Don't call me that Sakura." Sasuke said, slightly glaring at her.

"Okay, okay. I won't." She said smiling, Sasuke relaxed a little, it was almost impossible for him to fully relax. The sun was slowly coming up outside, Sasuke was feeling weaker the sun always made him weak.

'It always will.' He thought to himself, Sakura eyed Sasuke with concern, he would always suffer for his whole life. 'It will be hard for him to love anything or anyone in his condition, it's already over for him.' Sakura thought to herself.

"Is he okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded her head.

"I hope so," she replied. Naruto hugged her. "It's over him isn't it?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked the other way.

"That's something only Sasuke can answer." Naruto said. Tears fell from Sakura's eyes.

**Please let me know what you think?**

**I hope you guys like it, this is going to be a multiple chapter story so please review. **

**Thanks again for reading it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken inside chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...sadly XD.**

The sun came up, Sasuke's eyes felt like they were burning, the sun always does this to him, Sasuke got out of bed, he went in the bathroom, and splashed water on his face, and he couldn't get his head to stop pounding. He walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, Sasuke shook his head no. "Want me to get your medicine?" Naruto asked, Sasuke nodded his head silently. Naruto went downstairs to get Sakura out of the pool, Sasuke fell onto the bed, his head was spinning and he couldn't see straight, Naruto ran over to Sakura.

"Sakura, Sasuke needs his medicine." Naruto told her, Sakura got out of the pool and ran to the room where Sasuke was.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Sakura asked, he was passed out on the bed; Sakura injected Sasuke with a shot. "He should do fine now." Sakura said.

"I sure hope so." Naruto said worriedly, Sakura sat down on the bed next to Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke got off of the bed. "Hey Sakura, what's up?" He asked quietly, Sakura was getting all dressed up. "Believe it or not I'm going out with Naruto." She said, she was smiling.

'She must really like Naruto.' Sasuke thought to himself. "Can you help me with my necklace?" Sakura asked, Sasuke nodded his head as he grabbed the necklace and pulled it tight around her neck. "Sasuke what are you doing?" Sakura asked in a nervous tone, Sasuke pulled it tighter around her throat. "Stop, Sasuke please stop!" Sakura cried, she tried to grab the necklace but Sasuke had it too tight.

Sasuke jumped up with a gasp. "Are you okay Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I think so, I just had a really bad dream." Sasuke answered, he was breathing heavily.

"Want to talk about it?" Naruto asked, Sasuke shook his head.

"I was choking Sakura." Sasuke said, Naruto looked shocked, Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing, Sasuke would never do that would he?

"Do you think someone was messing with your head?" Naruto asked, Sakura looked at Naruto. 'Who would be messing with Sasuke's head?' Sakura wondered.

"No, I don't think someone was messing with my head." Sasuke said, Naruto and Sakura looked confused. "I think it was my instincts trying to come out." Sasuke said, Naruto couldn't believe it.

"But Sasuke you have been taking your medicine." Sakura said, she felt as though she could cry; if Sasuke's instincts were trying to take over then he would become a...a...a… She couldn't even think about it, it was too hard.

"I have, but I don't know how much longer it will work." Sasuke said, they all felt their hearts sink, they were losing Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken Inside chapter 3**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe it, Sasuke's inter instincts was trying to take over.

"this is not good" Sakura said, she was clearly disturbed by the thought of Sasuke's, instincts taking over.

"I know it is, so what are we going to do guys?" Naruto asked, Sasuke looked at him.

"I'll leave, go out on my own, and find Itachi" Sasuke said, Naruto glared at him.

"you can't, if you do you will be killed, Sasuke don't you see we have to stick together" Naruto said, Sakura felt tears come to her eyes, Sasuke was going to leave them.

"I can't stay ether, if I stay I might hurt you or Sakura, and I don't want that" Sasuke said, he never wanted to hurt his best friend, or the girl who loves him so dearly.

"your not going to hurt us" Naruto said, tears fell down Sakura's face.

"how do you know?" Sasuke growled at Naruto.

"I just... I won't let it happen, I swear, I will never let you hurt anyone" Naruto said, Sasuke knew Naruto might be able to stop him, but really Naruto is the only who could stop him if it need be.

"okay I'll stay, but only if you promise me something" Sasuke said, Naruto looked at him with wonder.

"what is it you want?" Naruto asked, Sasuke grabbed Naruto and Sakura's hands.

"if there comes a time when it fully takes over, I want you guys to put a end to me" Sasuke said, Sakura started crying harder, Naruto looked the other way. "please guys, I'm asking you as a friend" Sasuke said, Naruto looked in his eyes.

"okay Sasuke I'll do it" Naruto said, Sasuke smiled.

"thank you Naruto" Sasuke said, Naruto smiled.

"I hope that day never has to come" Sakura said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"me too" Sasuke said, smiling at Sakura.

"so where do we go next?" Naruto asked, Sasuke placed a map on the bed.

"well we have to find Itachi, now there is some vampires I think he might know where Itachi is" Sasuke said, Naruto gave a puzzled look. "the vampires name is..."

* * *

**cliffhanger! So sorry but you will have to wait till next time to find out who it was. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken Inside chapter 4**

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"the vampires name is Kisame, he has been a vampire ever since a mystery person turned him" Sasuke said, Sakura gave a puzzled look.

"do we know who the vampire is?" Naruto asked, Sasuke shook his head no.

"I'm afraid we don't, but I wish we did" Sasuke said, Sakura looked at Sasuke, she knew he was troubled by this situation they where in.

"do you think it was Itachi?" Sakura asked, hesitantly.

"no, I don't think it was him" Sasuke said, when he said him there was venom in his voice.

"oh okay" Sakura said, looking down.

"can we get going? I feel like we have been in this hotel forever" Naruto said, Sasuke nodded his head.

"that would be a great idea if we did, tonight is the night of the full moon so we need to get as far away from here as we can" Sasuke said, Sakura nodded her head in agreement, Naruto looked like he was deep in thought.

"Naruto you okay?" Sakura asked, Naruto looked in her eyes.

"yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking" Naruto said, Sasuke looked at him worryingly.

"what where you thinking about?" Sasuke asked, Naruto looked away.

"about the full moon, you know how heard it is on me" Naruto said, Sasuke hugged him.

"its heard on all of us" Sasuke said, Sakura put her arms around both of them.

"its going to be okay guys" Sakura said, Naruto hugged them back.

"thanks guys" Naruto said, smiling. They grabbed there things and checked out of the hotel, they headed for the woods. "you know guys, I really wish we had a car or something" Naruto said.

"we haven't been walking that long" Sasuke said, Sakura giggled.

"it feels like we have been walking for days" Naruto said, whining.

"if we had, we wouldn't have to worry about that" Sasuke said, pointing at the full moon.

"this is true" Naruto said, they set up camp near a cave.

"okay lets get Naruto tied up, then stay up all night" Sakura said, Sasuke nodded his head agreeing with Sakura.

**Okay another chapter, let me know what you think, and thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Broken Inside chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"they could hear Naruto screaming from a mile away" Sasuke said, covering his ears.

"its not his fault Sasuke, he cant help it" Sakura said, Sasuke looked at her.

"I know" Sasuke said, his ears where more sensitive to sound, Sakura looked at Sasuke. She looked like she wanted to ask something. "what is it Sakura?"

"I was wondering, isn't the mating moon coming up?" Sakura asked, Sasuke looked up at the moon, he sighed.

"yes it is" he said, his eyes rested on the moon, it was slowly turning red. "the blood moon is the time when vampires look for a mate" Sasuke said, Sakura was blushing. "I'm not like that Sakura" Sasuke said.

"I know that Sasuke" Sakura said, she knew he would never fall in love with her. Sasuke stood up, Sakura gave him a puzzled look. "What's wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked, Sasuke looked around.

"I thought I heard something" Sasuke said, he sounded fearful.

"maybe its Naruto?" Sakura asked, Sasuke shook his head.

"no this sounded like a human or a vampire" Sasuke said, he hated it when vampires where around cause they knew his secret. But then again Naruto and Sakura did too, but they weren't vampires, the thought almost made him laugh, Naruto a vampire. That would be something, Sasuke would kinda love to see.

"you don't think its Itachi" Sakura asked, Sasuke looked at her.

"no I don't think so, if it was I would be able to sense him, and you would be running away from here" Sasuke said, Sakura grabbed onto his shirt.

"if its a vampire who works for Itachi what are we going to do?" Sakura asked, she was scared.

"your going to stay back, I'll fight him" Sasuke said, Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"what about Naruto?" Sakura asked, Sasuke pulled out a stake.

"Naruto is dangerous right now so stay away from him, any vampire dumb enough to go near him is asking to die" Sasuke said, he started walking.

"be careful Sasuke" Sakura said, Sasuke smiled slightly at her. He saw Kisame sitting in a tree, he looked at Sasuke.

"we need to talk kid" he said, Sasuke smirked.

"yes we do" Sasuke said.

**Thanks for reading, I really hope you guys like this story cause I put a lot of effort into it. I love you guys for reading this story, let me know what you think of it, and what you think is happen to Naruto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Broken inside chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"we need to talk kid." he said, Sasuke smirked.

"yes we do." Sasuke said, Kisame jumped out of the tree. He was smirking. "What do you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked, glaring slightly.

"I know you're looking for Itachi." Kisame said, still wearing that smirk.

"So what about him?" Sasuke asked, giving him a puzzled look.

"I can tell you how to get to him." Kisame said.

"Why would you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Cause Itachi really wants to see you." Kisame said, shoving Sasuke into a tree. "He wants to see how you're holding up." Kisame said, his placed his mouth next to Sasuke's ear. "To see if you've killed yet." Kisame said, Sasuke shoved him away. Kisame smirked.

"I'm not like him! I didn't hurt anyone!" Sasuke said, growling. His eyes turned red, he felt his fangs growing. "Ahhh!" Sasuke screamed, falling to the ground. He was holding his mouth.

"I can see you're not like him. You're just now teething." Kisame said, then dogged a vervain dart.

"Stay away from Sasuke!" Sakura said, Sasuke looked up at her, Kisame smirked.

"Fine, nothing can save him anyways. Itachi will have Sasuke." Kisame said, then he ran away at vampire speed.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said, running over to Sasuke. "Sasuke are you okay?" Sakura asked, Sasuke looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said, holding his mouth. Just then Naruto came out of the cave.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Sakura asked, she was torn between staying by Sasuke or running to Naruto.

"I'm fine don't worry." Naruto said, he walked over to them. "Are you okay Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Sasuke said, Sakura and Naruto helped him up.

"Lets get to a hotel then I'll explain what happen." Sakura said, Naruto nodded his head. They headed for the closest hotel. After they checked in they took Sasuke to the room. They laid him on the bed.

"Okay, now can you please tell me what the hell happen to Sasuke?" Naruto said, clearly upset. Sakura took a deep breath.

**Thanks for reading.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this story, I know I am very much. Also I am so sorry I have not updated this in a while. It's cause I had to find the time to write it and I also altered this a little bit from what I was originally going to write. Anyways hope you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Broken inside chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sasuke lied on the bed, it felt like his whole body was on fire. Kinda like that night. "What happen to him?" Naruto asked, Sakura looked nerves to tell him what happen.

"He was protecting me and fighting with Kisame." Sakura said, Naruto looked at her with worry.

"Kisame, didn't hurt you did he?" Naruto asked, Sakura looked at him.

"No, he didn't touch me." Sakura said, looking at Sasuke with sad eyes. His breath was coming hard and fast. He seemed in pain.

"He will be okay." Naruto said, with a slight sad smile. Sasuke started tossing and turning in his sleep.

"He is usually so calm but..." Sakura said, she started to cry. Naruto looked at her with concern. "When we where attacked he was so scared and uneasy." Sakura said, tears fell hard from her face.

"He is going to be alright, Sasuke is strong! He will not lay down and die, he won't leave us! He won't turn into a monster like Itachi! I know he won't!" Naruto said, hugging Sakura. She cried harder in his arms. Naruto just held her, like any good friend would do. Sasuke's mouth hurt even worse now then it ever did. He opened his eyes, getting out of bed. It was useless to try to sleep, he knew he couldn't with this much pain in his mouth. He went in the bathroom. He caught his reflecting in the mirror. He could have sworn it was someone else. His eyes where hollow with dark lines under them. His eyes where a crimson color. His mouth ached like never before. This all brought back memory's that Sasuke would have loved to leave buried. Sasuke punched the mirror braking it.

"I screwed up again!" Sasuke said, though his teeth. Sakura and Naruto hared everything.

"I feel bad for him." Naruto said, Sakura looked at him.

"It's hard on him." Sakura said, she was wiping tears from her face.

"Yeah, and he doesn't even know." Naruto said, looking out the window.

"I can't tell him, he is so full of hope!" Sakura said.

"And to have it crushed, you need to tell him." Naruto said.

"Tell me what?" Sasuke asked, Sakura and Naruto looked at him.

"You're almost out of time." Sakura said, Sasuke's eyes where wide.

"No, it can't be!" Sasuke said, he felt his whole world just fell on top of him. He was almost out of time. "How long do I have?" Sasuke asked.

"Two mouths." Sakura said, Sasuke started crying.

**Thank you for reading this!**

**I hope you guys like it, I know it is out of place for Sasuke to cry but I thought it would go good with the story cause he is devastated. Anyways hope you like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Broken Inside chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke was still unsettled with this unbearable turn of events. "I can't waste anytime!" Sasuke said, holding his hands to his head. Naruto glanced in Sasuke direction.

"So I'm guessing we have to get going soon." Naruto said, smirking; Sasuke shoved him in the wall.

"How can you smirk at a time like this?! How dare you?! Are you mocking me?!" Sasuke said, Naruto laughed.

"Oh get over yourself, you're nothing special; just Itachi's little mistake!" Naruto said, putting his face close to Sasuke's. "And you know what? That's all you'll ever be." Naruto said, Sasuke growled at him.

"I am not Itachi's anything!" Sasuke said, slamming Naruto into the wall.

"You two stop fighting!" Sakura said, she was clearly angry. Sasuke ran at Sakura, then he fell to the ground screaming. "You thought you had a chance." Sakura said, she put her hand on Sasuke head. "You need to calm down, now sleep." She said, Sasuke fell asleep. She walked over to Naruto. She slapped him. "Don't cause problems for me or him!" She said, glaring at Naruto.

"Sorry, it's just how I am." Naruto said, smirking.

"I know, but try to be good." Sakura said, walking off to go to the pool. Sasuke lied on the bed sleeping soundly.

**Sasuke's dream**

"_Nii-san." a young Sasuke said, running to his big brother. Itachi smiled at him._

"_What is it, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, smiling half heartily._

"_I got an A+ on my test today!" Sasuke said, clearly excited; Itachi smiled._

"_I'm proud of you, Sasuke." Itachi said, something was off about his beloved nii-san but Sasuke just didn't know what it was. _

"_Are you okay, Itachi-nii?" Sasuke asked, Itachi looked surprised._

"_I'm fine, don't worry; Sasuke." Itachi said, petting Sasuke's hair. "Silk." Itachi said, Sasuke gave Itachi a puzzled look. "You're hair is like silk, so soft, so perfect." Itachi said, lowering his head to Sasuke's neck. Sasuke leaned his head back. "You're so amazing Sasuke." Itachi said, his hot breath hitting Sasuke's neck. _

"_Itachi, what are you doing to you're brother?" there mother asked, Itachi let Sasuke go._

"_Nothing." Itachi said, walking away from Sasuke; who was still very much in a daze. Later that night Sasuke was sleeping in his bed, when Itachi came in his room. "Sasuke, Sasuke, wake up." Itachi said, picking Sasuke up. Sasuke woke up. _

"_What is it, Itachi?" Sasuke said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes._

"_Come with me." Itachi said, setting Sasuke down. Sasuke followed Itachi. Itachi took him into the living room. Sasuke saw in the moonlight there parents body's._

"_What happen?" Sasuke asked, he was crying._

"_I killed them." Itachi said, Sasuke's eyes went wide._

"_Why?" Sasuke asked, Itachi smirked. He bent down so his mouth was next to Sasuke's ear._

"_I did it for you, so I could have you for myself." Itachi said, he kissed Sasuke's neck. Sasuke was trembling. Itachi smirked. "So fragile." Itachi whispered, he turned Sasuke around. He looked into Sasuke's eyes. "You're going to do as I say." Itachi said, Sasuke nodded his head. Itachi walked behind him. In front of them was a mirror. "I want you to see what I'm going to do to you." Itachi said, placing his lips on Sasuke neck. "How powerless you are against me." Itachi said, his hot breath cause chill's down Sasuke's spine. He kissed Sasuke's cheek. Then kissed down Sasuke's jawline. "Do you like that?" Itachi asked. Sasuke nodded his head. Itachi smirked, kissing his neck. Sasuke leaned his back. Looking into Itachi's deep crimson orbs. "You're going to let me kill you." Itachi said, Sasuke nodded his head._

"_Please do, master Itachi." Sasuke said, under Itachi's spell. Itachi smirked._

"_Gladly." Itachi said, he bit Sasuke. Sasuke could see there reflecting in the mirror. He watched as Itachi drained the life from him. His vision started to blur. He closed his eyes, feeling what was left of him dieing. Sasuke fell limp. But Itachi wasn't done yet. He bit his wrist, placing it to Sasuke's lips. Sasuke was barely breathing. He felt Itachi pressing his bloody wrist to his mouth. Sasuke tightened his lips. Itachi punched Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke parted his lips to scream, Itachi slipped his wrist into Sasuke's hot mouth. Sasuke tried to force Itachi to let him go, but he wasn't strong enough; he was still weak from his loss of blood. Sasuke just let the blood slip onto his tong. He bit into Itachi's wrist. Itachi petted Sasuke's head. "Drink up little brother." Itachi said, kissing Sasuke's head. Sasuke bit harder. Itachi pulled his wrist away. "I love you, Sasuke." Itachi said, placing his hands on both sides of his face. "Good-bye baby brother." Itachi said, twisting his hands; snapping Sasuke's neck. Later Sasuke woke up. "You're awake." Itachi said, Sasuke looked at him._

"_What happen to me?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his neck._

"_I turned you into a vampire." Itachi said, Sasuke looked surprised._

"_Why?" Sasuke asked, trying to punch Itachi._

"_Cause, now I can bend you to my will!" Itachi said, throwing Sasuke to the ground. "Now you're under my control!" Itachi said, holding Sasuke down. Soon after a vampire hunter saved Sasuke from Itachi. Unfortunately Itachi got away. _

**End of Sasuke's dream**

Sasuke jumped up. "Whats wrong?" A mysterious voice said, Sasuke looked over at the person.

"No way! It can't be!" Sasuke said, wide eyed.

**Thanks for reading!**

**I am so sorry that I left you guys with a cliffhanger. But it just means next chapter will be even more anticipated. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Broken inside chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Cause if I did Itachi and Sasuke would be in a hot love relationship with Naruto trying to steel Sasuke away. **

"Whats wrong?" A mysterious voice said, Sasuke looked over at the person.

"No way! It can't be!" Sasuke said, wide eyed.

"What's wrong, foolish little brother?" Itachi asked, with a smirk on his face.

"How did you find me?" Sasuke asked, he then realized he was tied to a bed.

"You didn't think I couldn't sense you." Itachi said, walking over to Sasuke. "And you where taking to long to get here." Itachi said, running a hand across Sasuke's cheek.

"Trust me, I couldn't wait to get here." Sasuke said, half smirking.

"You want me dead?" Itachi asked, Sasuke's smirk grew.

"I do." he said, looking into Itachi's eyes. "But I can see I'm not getting what I wanted." Sasuke said, Itachi sat on the bed next to Sasuke.

"You knew what happens now?" Itachi asked, Sasuke nodded his head.

"Yes I do, I know I lost the wager. I have lost a game I should have never been playing." Sasuke said, Itachi smiled a twisted smile.

"I'm glad you remembered." Itachi said, Sasuke relaxed against the bed. "I assume you're ready." Itachi said, Sasuke felt as thought he was torn. He wanted to cry cause he lost this deadly game, while at the some time he wanted to smile cause it was all over now. Sasuke nodded his head yes. Telling his big brother he was ready for it to be over. Itachi made a face half shocked and half happy; to have Sasuke back. That's right Sasuke was back where he belonged in Itachi's arms. He placed his lips on Sasuke's neck. Feeling his heart beat harder against his chest. "Calm down, I know you're eager to become of the undead but do try to stay calm." Itachi said, Sasuke took a deep breath. Itachi bit into his neck. Sasuke started to feel light headed. Just like the first time when he got turned into a half vampire. He was only a half cause he was to far gone for Kakashi to truly save him. Itachi pulled his fangs out of Sasuke's neck. He then bit his wrist. He figured Sasuke wouldn't fight him on taken his blood, like he had the first time. He put his wrist to Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke bit into it almost immediately. Then Itachi remembered, Sasuke was a half vampire. Itachi smirked. "You're half vampire, so that's why you couldn't wait to drink my blood." Itachi said, holding Sasuke close. He kissed his head. Sasuke pulled his fangs out.

"My fangs came in!" Sasuke said, excited to see his fangs in the nearby mirror.

"Yes they did, my sweet brother." Itachi said, kisses Sasuke soft spot. Sasuke turned around and started kissing Itachi's lips. Just then they heard someone clear there throat. They looked. Both got wide eyes.

Itachi got in front of Sasuke, Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. The person smirked and the other just stood there smiling at Sasuke. "It's you two." Itachi said, with a slight glare.

**Thanks for reading**

**I love you guys for all the support you give this story! You guys are so nice to me for giving me such kind reviews. So thanks again for reading and review and loving my story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Broken Inside chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"What's wrong, Itachi, Sasuke?" the man said, smirking.

"I don't think there happy to see us, My little kitten." the older of the two said.

"Uncle Madara and Izuna!" Itachi said, with a slight growl.

"Come now Itachi, don't be so cold to you're beloved uncles." Madara said, smirking.

"After all you do own us a lot." Izuna said, he looked like a devises little kitten. Or at least someone untrusted.

"What's he talking about?" Sasuke asked, Itachi glanced.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Itachi said, Izuna's face perked up.

"Oh, poor Sasuke-kun. Itachi never told you did he?" Izuna said

"What is he not telling me?!" Sasuke asked, Izuna smirked and ran over to him.

"He didn't tell you. That he wasn't the one who really turned you into a vampire." Izuna said, Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"No way! Then who did?!" Sasuke asked, Itachi looked at them both.

"Stop this Izuna! He doesn't need to know what really happen!" Itachi said, Izuna smirked. Itachi tried to punch him in his pretty little puppy face. Izuna throw Itachi to the ground. "Like you thought you could beat me." Izuna said, smirking. Sasuke stood there wide eyed. Then he ran at Izuna with a stake. "Bow!" Izuna said, Sasuke got on his knees in front of Izuna. Izuna smirked, petting Sasuke's head. Sasuke looked up at Izuna. Izuna bent down so he was at eye level with Sasuke. His face inches from Sasuke's. Sasuke could feel Izuna's breath on his skin. Izuna kisses Sasuke's lips. Sasuke kissed back. Then out of nowhere Sasuke jumped up. He was taking deep breaths

"It was a dream." Sasuke said, looking around.

"Somewhat." Itachi said, he was standing in the door way. Sasuke looked at him.

"Did you truly turn me?" Sasuke asked, Itachi looked away. "Please Itachi, I need to know." Sasuke said.Itachi looked at him.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry." Itachi said, he seemed sad.

"So it's true. You didn't take my life that night." Sasuke said, Itachi sat next to him.

"I wanted to. but by the time I got to you, Izuna had all ready turned you." Itachi said, Sasuke hugged him. "I wanted to turn you, so you wouldn't have to do anything those sick people wanted." Itachi said, Sasuke hugged him tighter.

"Is that anyway to talk about the people who gave you a immortal life?" Madara said, Izuna was next to him.

"If you turned me how come I remember Itachi doing it?" Sasuke asked, he had to know.

"Cause I compiled you to think that. But I can show you what really happened if you'd like that" Izuna said, Sasuke looked at him with a wide eyed gaze. Did he really want to see what happen?

"Yes, show me." Sasuke said, Izuna smirked.

"Gladly." Izuna said.

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you guys like it. I decided to make Izuna the one who turned Sasuke so he would be loyal and in debut to him.**


End file.
